PP2000
The [[Wikipedia:PP-2000|'PP2000']] is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The PP2000 is the standard sidearm for the Russian Forces, and can be commonly found in all Rangers missions that take place in North America. When a Russian soldier goes into last stand, they might pull out a PP2000. It is inadvisable to use this weapon, as almost every other weapon has a higher magazine capacity and higher power, and, by extension, is a better choice for a back up. Multiplayer The PP2000 has high close range damage, low recoil, moderate rate of fire, and high hip-fire accuracy which makes it extremely effective in close range. Its low recoil makes it effective even up to medium range. However, it does have a minor shortcoming — it only uses a 20 round magazine. While not as much of a problem as the TMP's 15 round magazine, it is often difficult to kill more than one enemy with one magazine. It is for this reason that it is recommended to reload after every kill (which isn't a problem, as the reload is quite quick). Its small magazine makes the Extended Mags attachment very desirable. The PP2000 is an excellent secondary for snipers and players who often run out of ammunition for their primary weapons. Because the PP2000's iron sights are very clear and open, the use of a sight is questionable. Therefore, other attachments such as a Silencer, or Extended Mags are recommended. Akimbo is a questionable attachment, due to the larger cross-hairs, meaning that even at extremely close range its small magazines make it hard to get a kill. Steady Aim helps this situation, but with the large cross-hairs to begin with, the accuracy is only slightly improved. This makes Akimbo a rarely-seen attachment online. For players using Bling Pro, a Silencer and Extended Mags are a potent combination, turning the already powerful and accurate PP2000 into an incredible stealth weapon. Such a combination can be extremely effective in game modes like Search & Destroy. While Stopping Power is useful for the PP2000, the effects are best at close range, where it will kill enemies in two shots in normal circumstances and four at its minimum damage range. The PP2000 also has one minor disadvantage: when switching to it for the first time, the player model flips the safety switch. Whilst the action of flipping the switch takes less than a second, if a player waits until the last second to pull the PP2000 out, it can be detrimental as it cannot be fired until this action is completed. A good way to avoid this is to switch to it upon spawning, so when the player switches to it afterwards, the draw animation is much quicker. The PP2000 makes for a good secondary in Hardcore, as it is a one shot kill at close range, and two at medium to long range. This ties with most secondaries, but the PP2000 has a high rate of fire and low recoil. It also makes a good silenced weapon, as in most cases the kill will be in the two-hit kill range regardless. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines *Thermal Scope (Campaign and Special Ops only) Gallery PP2000 MW2.png|The PP2000. PP2000 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sight. PP2000 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the PP2000. PP2000 3rd person MW2.PNG|The PP2000 in third person. Video Video:Call of Duty® Modern Warfare 2 - PP2000 Machine Pistol Attachments Guide (All Attachments) Trivia *A PP2000 with a Thermal Scope can be found on the campaign level "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", and in the Spec Ops level Wetwork. It has no zoom. *The PP2000 has SD6198587601904 engraved on the back of it which can be see clearly while zooming in with the weapon. This most probably references the San Diego area, as (SD) are the initials, (619)(858)(760) are the main area codes of San Diego county, and (1904) is SD, as S is the 19th letter of the alphabet and D is the 4th. *The in-game naming of the PP2000 is inconsistent. If using Akimbo, it will appear as the PP-2000. *In singleplayer, Russian Federation troops will hold and fire the PP2000 like a semi-automatic weapon. *When switching to it for the first time or picking up a PP2000, the animation shows the safety being disengaged. The only other weapons to do this are the G3 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the PSG1 from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *On the left side of the gun, it reads 9x19 ПП-2000, 9x19 referring to its caliber, and ПП-2000 meaning PP-2000 in Russian (П is the Russian equivalent of the letter P). *The PP2000 serial number 619853. *The PP2000 is held with two hands while sprinting. *The PP2000 is incorrectly labeled as a machine pistol. It is actually a personal defense weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Machine Pistols